


One Day ~ Brian and Justin Forever ~ QAF Fanvid

by kellankyle



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Song: One Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellankyle/pseuds/kellankyle
Summary: Clips from QAF and CowLipSong by Paolo NutiniMade for the LJ QAF Gift Exchange 2015 - NoChaser





	One Day ~ Brian and Justin Forever ~ QAF Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoChaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChaser/gifts).



YouTube:

Vimeo:

[Brian and Justin ~ One Day ~ QAF Gift Exchange 2015](https://vimeo.com/150061198) from [Kellankyle](https://vimeo.com/user25813858) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
